Um, be what?
by LubyLubyLou
Summary: Cat and Beck get to know each other better in acting class. And suddenly Beck just can't get her out of his mind. Cat/Beck obviously I own nothing. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Victorious!  
If I did I wouldn't still be sitting here.

**HELLO FOLKS! **  
**Don't you just love Ariana Grande? I think she's the most adorable little thing in young television. (:**  
**And basically the only reason why I started watching VicTORIous (her and that Dan Schneider was the producer..).**

**Anyways.**  
**The current situation of the story line doesn't really make me love a couple or something, besides one (which isn't in the story line _at all_).**  
**And that's Cat and Beck. :**  
**I mentioned it on my profile already, but I repeat it with joy: I think Jade and Beck are a really hot couple and I really enjoyed the episode "Jade dumps Beck", but the way a Jade/Beck relationship works and the way a Cat/Beck relationship would work is just soo different. **  
**And this is basically the attracting thing about this pairing. (:**

**Okay.**  
**So the plot of my little (multi-chaptered) story is: **  
**There's this average girl, Cat, whose task it is in an acting class to be very sexy. But she can't, 'cuz that's simply not something Cats do (haha.) And well.. basically Beck and Cat end up doing that project together where he helps her being a little more confident. And they get closer and closer and... well I don't spill the end (;.**

**By the way, I'm no native speaker so I hope you can excuse possible mistakes.**

This was probably the most awkward time in my entire life. And I'm talking about 15 years full of awkwardness here. So you are hopefully able to imagine how awkward this period was for me. I can't believe our acting class teacher is making me do this.

The task was, that we were teamed up with someone of the other gender and the guy was supposed to be all shy and prude while the girl should be very flirty, seducing and... sexy.

Yep. Sexy.  
What the...?  
I'm Cat Valentine, not Marilyn Monroe. And I'm _far_ beyond sexy. Seriously.

I'm probably the most sensitive and random girl you can find in this high school. And I don't really think, that this is the universal definition of sexy.

Currently, there were Beck and Jade performing on stage.  
Jade was pretty much the personification of sexy. I mean, she's tough, eloquent and direct, not afraid of anything. I suppose every guy is attracted to those kind of girls.  
Especially when they're like Beck.

Beck was the school's hottie. Sure, he was veeery great looking and blah, but in my opinion he was quite superficial, too. I guess, he and Jade were made for each other.  
Apparently, there is a Beck for every Jade out there.  
But there was no Beck for me in this world. Not that I wanted one, of course. We wouldn't match _at all_!

What I'm trying to say is, I'm just nothing like Jade. And with nothing, I mean minus two thousand percent. If there was something like the opposite of identical twins, we'd be that.  
I didn't envy her much, though. Well, maybe, I envied the fact that she could get any guy she wanted, she was super sexy and was able to pull off that scene.  
But other than that, no. I didn't envy her. Psh.

Anyways, Beck and Jade, who successfully seduced her victim, just finished their play and walked off stage. I prepared to hear the next names of the two students the teacher would select. My preparation basically consisted of ducking into my chair.  
Useless.

"Cat, you're up next! And... we'll choose.. hm.. Sinjin as your partner."  
Oh, if that wasn't going too well!  
Now, I didn't even have a reason to be sexy.

I sighed. Maaan. How could Mr. Sikowitz do that to me?

I cleared my throat and addressed Sinjin: "Um, hey, Cutie." More throat clearing. He was just standing there looking on the ground. "Erm.. do... do you like my new short skirt?"

Some students in the 'audience' were laughing, when Sikowitz interrupted me. "Cat. No, no, no. Your uneasiness is way too easy to notice. And nobody is seductive with such a squeaky voice, Ms. Valentine."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" As if the reason for unsexiness was the pitch of my voice! They were _enough _women with a high voice, to whom many, many, MANY, men were attracted. Like... For example... I mean... there was Minnie Mouse! Mickey never expressed _any _problems with the way Minnie talked.

"I thought, it was kinda cute." I looked in the small crowd of students that watched my 'performance' and found out that Beck was the one who just remarked that. I was relieved.

"Well, thank you, that's sweet of-"  
"Oh girl, he was making fun of you! How naive are you?" Now_ that_ was Jade, telling me, what she thought of me. Not only was she the personification of sexy, she was also the personification of mean. The Queen of mean...land.

I pouted and went back to my place, where I now tried to pass this lesson without more reasons to be ashamed of.  
Maybe I was starting to become insane, but I felt like someone was watching me.  
There again, it was supposedly pretty interesting to look at the freak who just embarrassed herself.

After the lesson, I decided to have lunch in the Asphalt Café.  
There were not many students outside, because there was a talent show running while lunch and the following two periods. Tori, Trina and Andre took part in that show, too..

I was just unpacking my self made chicken sandwich when I noticed a brunette guy sitting down across the table.  
"Hey." I said to Beck, but immediately punched me mentally. Wasn't I supposed to be mad at him for mocking?

He took a sip from his coke and smiled at me.  
It was quiet for some moments. I don't like quiet. I always had this certain urge to fill a silence with babbling.

"Did you know the first form of sandwich is attributed to an ancient Jewish wise man?" I told him chewing. "Er, no. I did not. But.. I mean, good to know."  
He chuckled.  
Oh man. He thought I was pathetic and weird. Great.  
Time to start a less random talk.

"How come you're not with everyone else at the talent show?" I wanted to know.  
"I don't like watching untalented people who think they can do something special, when so many people can do the same. We're at a performing arts school, after all."  
"Must be 'cause you already get enough of it by watching your girlfriend." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

My eyes widened and I tried to apologize to Beck: "I'm so sorry. It was really unfair and not nice to say that."

But he laughed. "Feisty. I didn't know you could be that way."  
"I'm not. Really."  
I don't think he believed me. Especially because he winked at me, which was kinda odd.

"Welcome class, to another period of ACTING!" Mr. Sikowitz jumped around wildly. Apparently he had a new project to announce. I was excited. I liked new projects. And I had nearly recovered from my embarrassment yesterday. Nevertheless, I assumed that this exercise would have something to do with being flirty and stuff, which was obviously not my area of expertise...

"Hey, everybody look at me now! I'm gonna explain the next task to you. First, you all choose a partner." In my corners of the eye, I already saw Jade moving closer to Beck, but she was interrupted by Mr. Sikowitz. "And, I want you to choose someone with whom you didn't work yesterday, because most of you were coming along with that person pretty well."  
When he said 'most of you' his eyes rested on me for an endless while.  
Oh yeah. Rub salt into my the wound. I was so close to yell _'What's that supposed to mean?'_, when he continued.

"Anyhow. The basic story is, that I wanna see the development of a relationship in fast forward. You can decorate your play however you like and classify it in any genre. The only condition is: The woman is supposed to be the strong, offensive one, while the man is more cautious. Got it? The time to fulfill the task starts right now, you can go wherever you want. See you next lesson."  
And with these words, he climbed outside the window.

Oh, how fantastic.  
I bet, after my disastrous performance last day, nobody would want me to be his partner.

I was almost desperate enough to ask Robbie, when I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. Understandably, I shrieked. I'm just no fan of sudden movements.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering.. do you wanna be my partner for the task?"  
Beck smiled at me, and I couldn't do anything but looking at him mouth-opened.

For real?

**So, there we have the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed hit. Maybe you wanna review? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, 2nd chapter already? Hell, yeah!**  
**I had this strong urge to write today, and that's the result!**

**I gotta tell you something:**  
**I usually have a little time in the morning before going to school. So, I went on the internet, checking my mails and WHAT IS THAT? I had like tons of e-mails saying "Review Alert".**  
**So a BIG BIG thank you for all your reviews! They totally made my day! (:**

**And now have fun with chapter 2 of "Um, be what?" **  
**Cat/Beck ftw!**

**btw: It's like 0:15. NOT a good time, if you have to get up at 6 tomorrow morning. :/**

"Oh, um... You don't... I mean..." So, stuttering? Very awkward. Okay, Cat, just take a breath and talk like someone who's not a complete idiot. "You know, you really don't have to feel sorry for me."  
Beck chuckled. Again. He did chuckle a lot.. I wonder, if chuckling too much has any affect on your perception.

"Come on, I don't feel sorry for you. I'd just like you to be my partner."  
I shook my head. "I'm flattered, but you don't. You saw how terribly I suck at acting."  
With his eyes still sparkling in amusement, he gasped theatrically. "You know that's not true. Fine, you may not be the best at flirting, but I noticed that you are a great actress before."

I blushed and looked down. I haven't heard someone appreciating my skills this honestly for forever. "Thank you s-," Wait. Was he making fun of me again?

"Are you mocking me?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

Apparently, he considered me fantastically hilarious! Because he laughed again. Sure, mock me and then laugh at me. Boys are so mean!

I started to walk away. I wouldn't let some jerk bring me down.  
Who cares if I got an F on the exercise? I surely did not. I would just skip the assignment.  
My 'walking away'-plan didn't work out too well, because a certain someone felt it was necessary to pull me out of the room, down the hall to an deserted corner behind the lockers.

"Heeeey. Watcha doing? My wrists are pretty susceptible, okay?" Beck let go off my arms, sat down, and leaned casually against a wall. I suppose, he thought he looked really hot.. **[A/N: Ha, bet he did!]**

"So, do you have any ideas for our play yet?"  
_Erm, what?_  
"Erm, what?" Did I miss something, here? "I don't think, we were finished talking about that!" Arms crossed again (partly to protect my wrists), I looked down at him.  
"About what?" He asked innocently.

"Well, first, why you constantly make fun of me? And secondly, why the heck did you pick me as your partner?"

"First: I wouldn't be here, if I made fun of you. Secondly: I already told you, that I think you're great. I mean... at acting. And I bet there's a lot in you just waiting to show!"

No, Cat, no. No, don't blush! If you bl...  
Okay, too late.  
But that was just too _adorable_, wasn't it?  
I came to the conclusion, that I shouldn't have been so mean to me, so I sat down and started trying to be really productive to accomplish our task perfectly.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I be an old grannie that yells all the time? That's offensive, right?" And old grannies don't have to flirt much.

"Okay... But, we kinda.. have to start at the beginning of a relationship, ya know?"

Is it just me, or was he really trying to be more thoughtful, considering what he said and did?  
Aww, maybe he wasn't as superficial as I thought he was.  
I smiled at him.  
That obviously confused him a little. "What?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking you're being really nice to me."  
It was silent for a brief moment. But not uncomfortably silent.  
He cleared his throat. "I try." When Beck smiled this time, I noticed I kind of liked the dimples that were now showing.

"So, what do you think about singing?"  
"Um, I like singing." I shrugged.  
"I.. meant for the play." He sighed nearly inaudibly.  
"Oh, hm. You sure? Do you think we can fulfill Sikowitz' assignment then?"  
Since it wasn't singing class, I feared that he would maybe put our work down as 'point missed!'

Clearly, Beck had a different opinion: "Duh! He said we could do it any way we wanted, as long as we follow the condition. And, I mean, you can sing, can't you?"

I nodded hesitantly. I was told that I was a pretty good singer, but I didn't know if Beck, the musical star in school, would think the same.  
"Cool, let's hear something!"  
Okay, no need to be nervous, Cat. You've done it before. Maybe not in a small corner alone with a _very _friendly guy, but singing's singing.

I coughed slightly and then sang the first song that came in my mind while fumbling around with my fingers.

_"He was a boy she was a girl,_  
_can i make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk, she did ballet_  
_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_  
_secretly she wanted him as well_  
_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_  
_They had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

_He was a skater boy_  
_She said "See ya later boy"._  
_He wasn't good enough for her_  
_She had a pretty face,_  
_but her head was up in sp-"_

I stopped and looked down when Beck raised his hand. I knew it. Can't fool a pro like Beck Oliver, I guess.  
"Not so good? Okay, never mind, maybe we'll find something else to do?"  
"Whoa, what?" He still looked at me in shock. "Not in a bazillion years!" Wait, _bazillion_?  
"That was wow! You're amazing!" He sounded like he really meant it.  
How nice!

"Why, thank you! So you think we could use songs in the play?" I beamed at him. I felt so good to hear those kind of compliments.  
"Absolutely! Now, we just need a storyline and a few songs, that are easy to learn in one day and we're through."

He straightened up, ready to begin with our show's plot, when Jade suddenly appeared in our, I mean in _the_ corner.  
"Oh, don't you two just have it real cozy here? How sweet!" She did look a little mad, but I still thought she was trying to make conversation, so I answered: "Yeah, it's indeed pretty comfortable and-".  
As soon as I saw Jade's evil glare at me, I didn't dare to continue.

"Beck, we're gonna eat lunch." Ouh, bossy.  
"Aw, you know Jade, Cat and me got so much do to, I think I'm gonna pass." He opened his bag and apparently tried to find a paper and a pen to write our ideas down.  
But again, Jade had different plans.  
"Wow. You ditch lunch with me, by the way your girlfriend, for some school assignment with a random girl? That's charming, Beck."  
Random girl...? My name's Cat Valentine! I'm not just someone.

I think Beck felt or rather noticed that I was bummed out a little by Jade's comment.  
He looked like he was frightened I was going to burst into tears or something.  
I didn't want to face him.

"You can go, Beck. No problem. We can easily talk about all that stuff some other time." He sighed.  
"Fine... Hey, you can come sit with us at lunch." He offered, lowering his head to get a glimpse of my eyes. He was showing me that typical Beck grin again. What a smile.

"Uh, hello? Still standing here? And I say, ignore that offer, sweetheart. He didn't mean it. Let's go now, Beck." Jade came closer, grabbed Beck by his hand and dragged him to Asphalt Café.

Somehow, I felt kind of... dispirited.  
Halfheartedly, I trudged to Mr. Sikowitz' room to get my stuff (which was still there due to Beck's attack earlier) and then went to the café as well.

Maybe Tori had some pep talk for me?

**Yeah!**  
**I very much hope you guys liked it.**  
**I think it's slightly shorter than the first one, but hopefully you don't mind. (:**  
**But I felt like the last part was a good ending.**  
**Also, I tried to capture Cat's pretty naive character in this chapter (for example that she forgives Beck, just because he said something nice to her..). **

**Oh and I was wondering if you could tell my how long a lesson in the USA is?**  
**My school lessons usually last about 80 minutes, how about yours?**

As usual, I don't own Victorious, Cat or Beck. Nor do I own Avril Lavigne (that'd be fun!) or "Sk8er boy".  
(I don't know why I chose this one. I wanted to have an up-beat, famous love song and that's what I found. (; )

**Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, 3rd chapter!**  
**I really like that one. (:**  
**I hope you do, too!**  
**I must admit, I had a hard time choosing fitting songs, but I hope I did a good job..**  
**Um, yeah...**  
**It's kinda long, I guess.. But hopefully you come along with it. (:**  
**(I'm hoping a lot these days.) **  
**Have fun!**

When I reached Asphalt Café, I froze for a second as I noticed who was sitting on a table with Tori and Andre: Miss Gloomy, Jade West, and her boyfriend Beck.  
Oh no. I didn't want to sit with her.  
She was always so mean and frightening. And I hated mean and frightening.  
On the other hand, I preferred not to eat my lunch lonely in some empty room in school.  
That's why I decided to be brave for once and sat right between Tori and Andre, opposite to the couple.

"Ugh, CAT! Would you not take away the left space? I need some for my movie extracts, okay?"  
Whoa, chill, lady.  
Guess I couldn't expect any pep talk from her.

Silently, I moved closer to Andre.  
He looked at Tori and said: "Man, Tori, calm down, will you? No need to bawl Cat out!" He paused for a moment and turned to me: "Sorry, she didn't mean it. She's just worried about our presentation. We plan to quote movies and stuff. Hey, Little Red, who's your partner anyway?"

"That would be me." Someone said across the table. That someone's girlfriend snorted derisively.  
"Yea, and I get to team up with that weird kid with the puppet. Great." Jade exclaimed. "There again... Now, me and Beck are both stuck with terrible actors." She smirked at me.

Okay. I've had it. She was unbelievable!  
I wouldn't mind having lunch alone. Everything was better than sitting with _her_.  
I stood up and grabbed my lunchbox. While I left, I could see Beck's eyes following me with a sorry look.

What I couldn't see anymore was Andre standing up, but I could hear him shouting: "Cat, come on! Jade's just being silly!" But I didn't care..

After a pretty lonely meal on the stairs next to the lockers, I walked, lonely again, to my classroom for the next period.

I wasn't feeling too well, so I basically just trudged there, head down.  
I should've looked up though, because suddenly I bumped into some person.  
It turned out to be Tori.  
"Hey, Cat! Are you okay? Um, listen, I'm so sorry for griping and not backing you up, I just had so much on my mind... Are we cool again?"

"Yup, sure. Never mind, Tori. I understand that you were freaking out about the assignment. We really don't have much time."

Fine, I felt like she had been a bad friend to me in the café, but she truly had a lot on her mind. I could sense that. So, I didn't want to be mad at her.

"How far are you guys with your play?"  
"Um, not very, admittedly.. But I don't wanna go up to Beck and annoy him with requesting to hurry up."  
"Oh.. You know, we could still change partners, if you're feeling uncomfortable. I bet Andre would be fine with that."  
She smiled at me. I knew she didn't really want to trade partners, but it was nice of her to offer.

"Nah, you guys already have so many plans. I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."

The history class had just begun, when there was a knock on the door. My teacher's bored voice told the troublemaker to step in, but the door just opened and let everyone have a sight at... Beck.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to tell Catherine Valentine to come with me to the principal."

Wha-What? The principal? What did I do wrong _now_? Oh no... If my dad finds out that I got called to the principal's office...  
I stared at Beck and my teacher in shock, hoping she wouldn't let me go. Although I didn't quite know whether that could change anything.  
Of course, she had to ruin my hopes and simply waved towards the door, motioning to me that I could go.

When I closed the door behind me, Beck beamed at me.  
I guess, I kind of understand how Jade fits to Beck.  
They both like seeing me suffer.

"Wh.. Why does the principal wanna see me?"  
"Oh, Cat.. Do you think I was serious? Come on, you're a great student and never doing anything wrong. You're basically an angel."  
An angel? Did Beck actually refer to me as an_ angel_? Couldn't be possible..

"But.. I mean... You said.. I don't get it."  
"Ugh. Ever heard of lying, Ms. Valentine? I made this story up to get you outta there."  
He winked at me. Well, in fact I didn't really enjoy history class, but how did that 'rescue' had any use to him?  
"And you did that because...?"  
"Because we need time to practice! When did _you_ wanna talk about our assignment?"  
Nooow I see the sense in it.  
It was actually a good idea.  
Although it's probably illegal...

We sat down in that special corner, where Jade had run into us earlier.  
I guess, he thought of the same incident: "Um, by the way: I wanna apologize for Jade's behavior earlier. That was totally inappropriate and I hope you don't take it too serious."

"I don't think you should be the one apologizing, but it's accepted. I'm alright, really."

And strangely, I was.  
I was so bummed during and after lunch, but now, here, with him everything else didn't seem to matter. Even those thoughts about Beck being as much of a meanie as is girlfriend were forgotten.  
How weird.

"Cat? Why are you staring at me?"  
Oops. I cleared my throat.  
"Um, no particular reason." "Oookay. So, do you have any idea for a plot?"

I actually had thought about it a lot.

"Well, I planned that maybe we could meet at a disco or bar or something, first. There, I take the first step, of course. Afterwards, we could have a short date scene, where we confess our love to each other. Then, I could propose, we would walk down the aisle and somebody dies. Finito."

"Yeah, I think that's pretty good already. What about getting some jealousy or betrayal into the storyline, let's say after we reveal our love."  
I nodded in excitement. That was going to be FANTASTIC!

We basically talked an eternity about our project, there, in our little corner.  
On the other hand, it felt like time was passing too fast.  
And we were indeed very productive.  
We practically chose every song for our musical number, picked the right lines that would suit the situation and practiced it a few times.  
And this time, nobody interrupted us.

On the next day, I felt endlessly nervous.  
Sure, it wasn't that much of a bigger deal, just a plain exercise in front of the class.

But... I mean it was with Beck! I had worked with Andre, Robbie and lately also Tori a lot, but rarely with Beck (let alone Jade!).  
And we would get _pretty_ close in our play.

The first ones to perform were Tori and Andre and they we're really great.  
It was incredibly cute how they cited movies like 'Love Actually' ("Love actually is all around us.") or Moulin Rouge ("The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."). And they shared a very sweet kiss in the end.

Robbie was teamed up with Jade, and he played the part of the shy and cautious guy very well. Mostly because he was that way in reality, too. Jade, on the other hand, was clearly uncomfortable with her partner, but at least she fulfilled the sexiness task.

Now, I felt all those caterpillars in my stomach, because I knew Mr. Sikowitz would call mine and Beck's name next.  
We went up on stage and then there was a moment, in which it seemed like it was just me and Beck. He looked straight into my eyes and whispered: "You're great, remember? You're sexy as hell, okay?" He laughed quietly. Oh god, that laugh was hot!

I grinned and we took our positions on stage: Me on the right side, and he sat down on the left side.  
I cleared my throat and let the show begin.  
First, I began singing:_ "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?"_ While I sang, I awkwardly moved towards him, shaking my hips the best I could.  
Beck acted as though he was surprised by my flirt try and he slid a little to the side.  
But I didn't stop trying to seduce him: _"Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me? And don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha?"_

My first singing part was now over and we started talking in a 'normal' voice.  
"Um, sorry, are you talking to me?"  
I tried my hot, deep voice for him: "Sure, I do, hottie! Would you like to go out with me?"  
I was grabbing him by his collar of his shirt and pulled him up. That way, I could bring him as close to my face as possible.  
Oh, I was so not Cat Valentine anymore.  
"I...I'm not... sure. I think..."

"Just do it, will ya?"  
"Oh..Okay. I'll do it." I licked my lips, his face still dangerously close to mine.  
"Good. Meet me at 6 in the park." With my fingers I traced his face and arm. But then, I abruptly left.

So far so good.

To get some dance moves in our musical number, we whirled around towards the middle of the stage, where we sat down again.  
I took imaginary strawberries out of our imaginary picnic basket and put them into Beck's mouth. He took my hand and said: _"I'm so glad you asked me out."_  
_Then he started to sing: "This feeling's like no other, I want you to know: I've never had someone that knows me like you do. The way you do!"_  
Incredibly in love, just in the play of course, I sang along: " I've never had someone, as good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for!"

Okay, Cat. Now it was getting serious. But remember, it's just acting!  
At this point of the number, I was supposed to brush his lips a little with mine.  
And I did. Aaand I liked it. But who wouldn't.  
Of course, I was aware that it meant nothing. Sure.

But, now there was going to be the twist in the perfect love story.  
Beck stood up and pretended he was following someone with his eyes. He even whistled, which made it pretty easy to believe that he was actually looking at a hot girl.  
I rose in (fake) anger and yelled at him.  
"Oh, you're preferring other girls already? Great, boy! You know what? I can do so much better than you! Go to hell, I don't wanna se you EVER again!"  
With those words I stormed of to the right side of the stage.

His face had fallen and now he looked really sad. He was such a great actor.

I was sitting and pretending to cry, but I tried to not move at all, because I wanted the audience to pay as much attention to Beck as possible.  
He began with a new song:_ "This love has taken it's toll on me. She said Goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."_

As soon as he had stopped I started singing with a sad voice: _"I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring, and I knew it was you. I wanna start back, and get yelled at, fight for nothing like we used to."_ During my singing part, he had come to my side of the stage, now sitting down as well.  
I continued with the song: _"Oh kiss me, like you mean it, like you miss me."_

But since I was supposed to be all offensive, I didn't wait for him to kiss me. I just did it.  
And I can tell you: It was fanstastilistic!  
His lips were soo soft. And, still playing his role, he didn't start putting his hands all over my face or something. He just kissed.  
I didn't expect me to like it that much.

Now, I drew him up again and said: "You know, honey. I have to tell you something. I'm very sure about this relationship and," I kneeled down and asked him the one question. "Will you marry me?"  
Beck kneeled down, too and hugged me tightly. He felt so warm.  
After saying: "Yes, I do!", we sang some more lines:_ "And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling. Hmmm."_

Hand in hand, we walked down an imaginary aisle, acted like we were talking to a pastor and went down the aisle again.  
But suddenly, and that was the big finale of our performance, Beck sunk down, making weird noises as if he was suffering.  
With a weak voice, he told me: "Darling, you have to accomplish the rest of your life without me. I'm-," He choked a little. "-so sorry for leaving you alone..."  
Now it was my turn to cry some fake tears.  
I bent over him and gently sang: _"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you opened the door, and you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."_  
I laid down next to him and closed my eyes.  
_"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. And never let go, till we're gone."_

For a brief moment, everyone was in complete silence.  
Beck waited another moment and then he stood up and offered me his hand to pull me up.  
Then, practically everyone began clapping in excitement (well, everyone beside Ms. West).  
I stared at Beck and beamed. And I couldn't stop.  
"We did it. We were amazing!"  
"I know right!"  
He embraced me and

kissed me on the forehead.

**Ooh, Beck's so cute, isn't he? (:**  
**Let me know what you think about the chapter!**  
**I would understand it, if you said you thought it was much too lengthy.**

**I'm thinking about 2 or at most 3 more chapter for this story..**  
**And, well... Check out my other stories. (:**

**love**

By the way:  
I don't own Victorious or any of its characters.  
I do not own the Pussycat Doll's song "Don't cha"  
I do not own the High School Musical song "What I've been looking for"  
I do not own the Maroon 5 song "This Love"  
I do not own the Demi Lovato song "Get back"  
And last but not least: I do not own the Celine Dion song "My heart will go on"


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOA! **  
**An update! You didn't see that one coming, did you? :D**  
**I'm not even gonna start with silly excuses, but I hope you still enjoy reading, although you had to wait ages.**  
**Thanks again for all those encouraging, fantastic and cute reviews, also for my other stories!**  
**3**

**AND OMG! **  
**Did you watch the last two episodes of Victorious!**  
**Amazing Cat/Beck action!**  
**It was incredibly cute how Beck kissed her on the hair in Stuck in an RV!**  
**Or how she clinged to his leg in Robarazzi! Cute!**

The excitement didn't die down all afternoon. I hadn't stopped smiling on my way home.  
Mr Sikowitz entitled us the best working pairing in his class.  
Jade's face was wonderful!  
I'm usually not much of a sadistic person, but I enjoyed seeing her surprised and rankled by my achievement and my obvious chemistry with her boyfriend.

While I was deep in thoughts, a motorbike suddenly stopped next to me.

Don't be surprised , but I'm usually a little scared when there is a man who seems to appear from nowhere, dressed in all black and leather, looking like he could cat-nap me easily. So now, all the excitement turned into adrenalin rushing through my veins.  
But then, the supposed hijacker took off his motorcycle helmet.  
"Oh, it's just you!"  
" 'Just'? What's that supposed to mean?" Beck grinned at me.  
I giggled.

"You wanna celebrate our A+?"  
"How?"  
"You know, grab a smoothie, sit down somewhere."  
Oh, he was being so nice to me!  
I think I started to realize, why every girl in school was head over heals for him.  
"It's okay if you planned anything else. You don't have to come with me."  
"No! Sure I wanna come!"  
He exhaled happily. "Well then, jump up! Here you go." He took his back up helmet and handed it to me.  
Being myself, silly and clumsy Cat Valentine, I nearly dropped it.  
But Beck wouldn't be Beck if he hadn't caught it. I considered it quite a tour de force, since he could still keep his bike safe.

Instead of getting all aggressive, because I nearly ruined his helmet and bike, he laughed it off, deposited his bike and came up to me.  
"Wait a sec, I'll help you."  
He was standing so close to me. I would have loved to just close my eyes and enjoy his presence, but that would've been pretty awkward.  
With one hand, Beck hold the helmet, with the other one he carefully put some strands of hair behind my ear and opened the visor of the helmet.  
To adjust everything perfectly, he bent his knees slightly and charily put the helmet over my head. When everything fit, he knocked on my 'head' a little.  
"You're okay?"  
"Great."  
He put on his own one and then told me to hold on tight while driving.

No problem!

We didn't drive far. The nearest and best smoothie place was 'L.A. Groovy Smoothies', which was like 5 minutes away.  
Nevertheless, being that close to Beck's body for 5 minutes gave me chills up and down my spine. I just wished he could have hugged me back.

The ride was way too short.

When we got into 'LA Groovy Smoothie', I was relieved to see that none of the students from Hollywood Arts were there. I didn't want them to start the gossip.  
I was already nervous about_ Jade's_ opinion towards this. I wanted to know what she would think about me and Beck coming here alone so badly, but I didn't dare asking him.

He took off his leather jacket and sat down on one of the purple tables.  
"It's stupid, but this is my favorite table. It's kinda aside from all the hustle and bustle."  
He was right. I hadn't been at 'LA Groovy Smoothies' often, but this was indeed a very quiet corner in the busy restaurant. The table was the furthest from the entrance and moreover it was a little separated from all the other tables, because of a little desk for the used trays besides it.

I sat down opposite to him and grabbed the menu. Lime-Strawberry, Orange-Dragon fruit, Apple-Litchi, Mango-Egg liqueur... There were so many choices. I wanted to taste everything! I sighed. A Cat Valentine decision could take hours!  
Beck chuckled slightly. "I'm gonna choose Pear-Pineapple, so you could just take the same if you don't have any idea..."  
"No, no, no. That wouldn't be fun. Choosing different smoothies makes it possible for us to try from the other one's smoothie. I think I might choose..." I closed my eyes and pointed on a random smoothie: "...Elder-Lemon, is that okay?"  
He nodded and waved to the waiter.

After he had ordered, I begged for him to start the conversation. I usually felt great around him, but now... I was strangely nervous. I couldn't think of anything to say.

As usual, I needed something to play with. So I took the tea light from the table and whirled it around with my fingers.

He cleared his throat quietly.  
"I know I've said it before, but you were brilliant."  
I felt my cheeks burn.  
"Thanks... again."  
Smiling.

The waiter, whose name was apparently Cooper, according to his name tag, arrived with our smoothies. "Yo guys, great choice. And speaking of choices, Beck, I notice you listened to my advice and dumped that creepy West girl. Haha, but you did find I good replacement."  
He winked at me.  
Okay, awkward.  
I didn't know what to respond. And neither, if I should respond.  
Beck looked down on the table and spun his smoothie mug around.  
"Urm.. Well, in fact I didn't break up with Jade. She's still my girlfriend, and believe it or not, she's nice. This is merely my acting class partner, Cat."  
_Merely..._  
I shortly waved at Cooper, who looked a little embarrassed for a brief second, but then his face went back to I-don't-care-about-my-customer's-love-life.

After the waiter left, it was silent for a moment.  
Since the topic had already been touched, I decided to take my chance.

"Why do you think many people have a negative perception of Jade?" Many people would include me in this case.  
"Maybe it's because it takes her such a long time to like someone. She's got an immense trust issue, so she's extremely jealous. That's why she doesn't like any of the girls at school. Some may also say she's ruthless. Apparently lots of people have a problem with that, too. Fine, she can be a handful, but I'm glad I have her."

"Why?"  
"Hm.. She's always been around. She's different from others, so it's always an adventure with her." Beck laughed.  
I didn't want to know how great Jade was, I didn't want to hear anymore about her, so I changed the topic.

We started talking about music and singers ("I don't get why tons of girls like a 16 year old boy with a high voice who's constantly flipping his hair.") which led us to soundtracks and movies, which again led to future jobs in the movie business, which in turn led to all the world and his brother.

At about six, the reasonable Cat Valentine came forward and reminded the easy going Cat of all the homework and school assignments.  
"I think we should get going. I still have lots to do."  
"God, you're right. Time went so fast..."

He smiled and put his hand up to tell Cooper to come.  
Being a perfect gentleman, Beck payed all the smoothies I had.

I got so close to him in the few hours we had together.  
Not physically, of course, but through talking, I felt like I knew him better than... Tori or even André.

I didn't know what happened inside me, but suddenly I felt the strong urge to be that close to him physically, too.  
The reasonable Cat inside me shouted: 'No, no, no, no!'  
But I didn't care.  
Instead, I leaned in, eyes closed.  
Then, all I heard was: "Whoa, Cat! What ya doing?"

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me like he wondered what had gotten into me.  
Seriously, what _had_ gotten into me?  
Idiot.

"Never mind." I mumbled.

He handed me his extra motorcycle helmet but I shook my head. I felt so embarrassed.  
"I guess, I'm gonna take the bus, it's not far."  
"Come on, I don't mind driving an extra mile for you."  
He was about to put the helmet on my head, when I stepped back.  
"No, really, it's okay."

I turned around to not see his reaction and walked faster than usual.  
I knew he wasn't coming after me, when I heard him adjusting his helmet and starting the machine.

I was a complete idiot.

Kissing him? Really, Cat?  
What was I thinking? Uuuuhrg. I was so angry with me! Now, he probably thought of me as another dumb girl who had a crush on him.  
What did you do Cat Valentine?

When he drove past me, Beck slowed down a little.  
"Catie?"  
I looked up.  
He shouted: "Never mind, okay?"

**An emotional rollercoaster for Cat, right?**  
**I can't say if it's actually a good chapter, but it's okay. :D**  
**I already have (hopefully) great ideas for the last two chapters!**

**PS: How cool is the German Eurovision win? I don't know, if you even have any idea what Eurovision is, but check out Lena with her song Satellite. :D**  
**And Germany has such a great national footbal team! 4:1 against England, yeah! **  
**Sorry to all of the US fans ):**

**Have a great day/night! (:**

I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.  
And I do not own Groovy Smoothies, but I thought it was a funny idea to have it as some kinda restaurant chain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy summer, guys!**  
**A new chapter, yay!**  
**Hope you'll like it. Keep on reviewing, it makes my day. (:**

Waking up, I felt drained.  
Terribly, terribly drained.

I had barely slept.  
Too many thoughts, too many what-ifs, too many doubts restrained me from sleeping.

Why did Cat try to kiss me?  
Did I gave her any signal to do so?  
Had I been honest to her about Jade?  
Didn't I get flattered when Cooper suggested that someone like me could date someone fairly like as Cat?  
Why didn't I allow Cat to kiss me?  
What if I had?  
Wouldn't it have been at least as magical as the stage kiss?  
Wouldn't I have enjoyed it?  
What about Jade?

I had tried to find answers to all those question during the night.  
And now, I felt horrible.  
I felt horrible, because my body was still asleep and I couldn't go up to Jade and keep up the image of a perfect relationship.

Because I know the answer to one of the question.  
Why didn't I allow Cat to kiss me? Because I have a responsibility. You can't throw away a one year relationship for a kiss. That's not possible.  
Jade expects me to be faithful, I couldn't disappoint her. I'm grown up. Grown ups don't go around kissing other girls to ruin their relationship. And this relationship was worth it, right?

I eventually got up. There was just one more hour until school. I wish I had more time. More time to think. More time to have a plan.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick, cold shower. It felt so refreshing.  
Maybe me and Cat could just act like friends again?  
Like we hadn't been at LA Groovy Smoothies.

But was that even possible? I knew her too well, now. We couldn't go back to lunch table sharers. She was too close to me.  
Man, where was this damn tooth brush?

Cat's like a bomb. I mean, she was the bomb. But also, her presence banged in like a bomb. All of the sudden I trusted her. All of the sudden she was constantly there, constantly on my mind.

I smiled while thinking that I worry about her all the time. She's so naive, so fragile. Something could happen to her anytime.  
Even now.  
Maybe she fell out of her bed? Maybe she nearly choked on her breakfast? Maybe she got knocked over by a bike or a car on her way to school?  
She seemed so weak. I wish I could protect her all the time.

I grabbed some already used shirt and pants, which reminded me to do the laundry again.

There were still a few minutes left until I should head to school, so I decided to do some homework. I hadn't been able to concentrate on them last evening, because of...guess who! Cat. Well, and Jade.  
But it wasn't any different now.

What should I do, when I saw Jade?  
How should I react to seeing Cat?  
I told her to never mind.  
I had to do the same. Never mind.  
Nothing happened.  
She tried to kiss me, but a try wasn't important. Just act like we had departed in usual friends manner yesterday.  
Don't think of the warmth I felt when she hugged me on the motorcycle.  
Don't think of the tingles in my fingers when I brushed away her strands of hair.  
And don't, I repeat, don't think of the tiny voice in my head saying 'Do it. Do it already! Don't pull away. Who cares?' when she attempted to kiss me.

Concerning Jade: We could manage that.  
There's a tough time in any relationship. And I mean, we wouldn't have been in a one year relationship if we hadn't managed tough times.

I hopped on to my motorcycle and drove as fast as I could. I expected the strong wind to blow away my worries and thoughts, but it didn't. Man, you couldn't count on anything these days.  
Even on my ten minutes way to school, it seemed like there was a picture of that tiny redhead pinned on my visor.

As if I needed it. As if her picture hadn't been stuck in my head anyways.

I wish I could just paint the red velvet cupcake hair black and put more make up around the eyes and on the lips to make this freaking picture more Jade-like.  
Cause I was supposed to see Jade, right?  
Damn, I really needed to talk to her.

*_'**_'*

Everything seemed to go wrong today.  
My math teacher wanted to see my homework in class. Exactly, the one I didn't do. I earned a big, fat dunning.  
And now I didn't find my stupid sciences books.  
I shut my locker angrily only to see _her_ face. Cat's face.  
She noticed me, then blushed immediately, looked down and tried to walk away.

I grabbed her arm on instinct. Because I didn't want her to go away?  
"Don't."  
"Don't what?" She still avoided looking at me.  
"I... Don't let it be awkward between us. It was nothing, you know? Nothing happened."

Look at me, girl. Why don't you look at me?

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a voice behind me shouted: "Hey, leave my boyfriend alone, will you?

Ugh, why did Jade had to be so snotty, self-centered and possessive? She might be like that towards... Sinjin or Mr. Sikowitz or who know I, but not towards Cat.

"Seriously Jade, _I_ touched _her_. Not the other way around. No need to yell, okay?"  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go."

I noticed that I was still holding Cat's arm which didn't allow her to go, so I released her.  
She muttered a quiet "See you" and left.

That might have been the point I came to realize that I didn't want Jade anymore.  
What could she give me that Cat couldn't? Maybe the usual morning injection of hatred or a nice cup of 'I don't give a crap'? No thanks.

"I gotta go." I told Jade and cut in on her babbling, leaving her startled.

I turned around and sped up my pace.  
I could still see the redhead among the mass of teenagers entering and leaving Hollywood Arts.

What I was trying? I had no clue. I just didn't want her to leave me this way.  
I finally reached the parking area, where I spotted Cat getting into André's lurid green car. I ran up to them and knocked on André's window. He opened it.

"Hey dude, what's up?"  
"Um, don't you have to be in class or something?"  
"Free period." He grinned. "I'm taking Cat home. She's not feeling well."  
She continued to not look at me.  
"Could you wait a few more minutes? I wanna talk to her."  
André caught Cat's eye and she nodded, much to my relief.

While she unbuckled her seat belt I asked myself why she seemed so unhappy.  
I never wanted to hurt her.

André got off the car as well and started talking randomly to someone a few feet away from us to give Cat and me some alone time.  
I still had no idea what I was doing, but I wanted to start speaking to avoid an awkward silence. However, Cat interrupted me.  
"It wasn't nothing. It was way more than nothing. Do you know you have this special effect on girls? On girls like me? I was attracted to you. I felt so much. And you put it off as nothing. That's not nice, Beck."

Finally.

Finally those chocolate muffin brown eyes that caused a prickle in my stomach.  
Although, admittedly, I had remembered them as way more cheerful and sparkling with joy. Now, they were just sad.  
I had already noticed the sadness in her voice. She wasn't angry with me. Just disappointed.

"I'm so sorry. Honestly. I didn't want you to feel bad."  
She smiled weakly.  
"Oh, and hereby I swear to acknowledge your feelings. You just need to tell me, you know? Guys are not really good at guessing girls' feelings."  
A slight giggle. At least I got her to laugh. But then, she sighed again.

What had I done wrong now?

"I can't talk to you about my feelings for you. You're with Jade and I guess she doesn't really like me. It'd be rude of me to get in the way of your relationship."

It'd be more like liberation.

I moved closer towards Cat.  
Caressing her arm, I whispered: "I'm planning to break up with Jade."  
She jerkily rose her head.  
"What?"

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. :8**  
**Did you enjoy it? Did you? Did you? DID YOU? ;D**  
**By the way, as you may remember (or notice): I'm actually from Germany but I'm going on exchange in just 3 days! AAAH. And since my real name is Katharina, my family decided to call me Kat! How cool is that? (;**  
**I'm so excited for the new Victorious and iCarly episodes!**

**Do you guys check out TheSlap from time to time?**  
**There is some cute Cat/Beck action in some clips.**  
**And "Beck" is often writing nice comments under "Cat"'s posts. (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh this is so embarrassing. Last time, I updated this story, it was AUGUST! Let's just forget about that. At least I still updated in 2010. (:**  
**This is the ending of my story (Not gonna lie, I'm relieved), I originally planned it to be very different, but whatever. I like it like this. Hope you do to. I might come up with more oneshots in the future (people's comments are less demanding for those (; )**  
**Also, I don't have an own computer anymore, so I have to share it with 2 other teenagers, which doesn't make it easy to write. **  
**Enjoy, and feel free to comment (:**  
**Ps: Don't take Cat's rambling seriously (;**

_Caressing her arm, I whispered: "I'm planning to break up with Jade."_  
_She jerkily rose her head._  
_"What?"_

I put my hands over my ears, trying to avoid hearing anything. Anything like that. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible. Beck breaking up with Jade? No way. And because of what?

"What?" I asked again.  
"I'm gonna end that relationship. It's time. It's been time since… forever." He looked serious. But I couldn't find any disappointment or sadness in his eyes.  
"But… why?" I didn't get it. Why would he break up with her now? What was the last straw? It's not like she could've been any worse. Or.. Oh my GOD! Did Beck knock her up? Did he beat her? Did she beat him?

"Um.. there's someone else."  
Oh.  
Wait, what?

Someone ELSE? What kind of person was he? I had no idea he could be a jerk like that. What was he thinking? Dating her while loving someone else? And who was she? I had no idea about that! I had spent so much time with him lately, but he never said A WORD about another girl. Oh, maybe it was Tori? How could she do that to Jade? They may not particularly like each other, but I'm sure Jade considered Tori a friend. Or MAYBE, it wasn't another girl, but another guy! That wouldn't be too much of a surprise. Perfect guys like Beck are never straight. Oh, I bet he just used the relationship with Jade to cover up his homosexuality! That's why he endured all her evilness! Because it was thousand times better than enduring to be bullied by fellow students.  
Oh my God, I can't believe Beck Oliver is gay. Not that I have anything against gay people, but Beck? No wonder, none of the other hot chicks in school could get a date with him.

"Cat? Cat. Cat, are you okay? Why do your eyes keep flickering? What's wrong? And would you please take your hands off your ears?" He was right. My ears were still covered. And my eyes were probably flickering, too. Ugh, why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of him?  
I stared at him in shock.  
"Who is the guy?"  
His eyes widened. "What the heck are you talking about Cat?" He broke out into laughter. Man, did I embarrass myself again? This conversation was so awkward…

Between his giggles he exclaimed: "Guy… hahaha… GUY!... I'm not… hahaha… I'm not gay, Cat!"

Oh.  
So it WAS Tori, after all!  
Suddenly, he put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm in love with you, Cat. I'm in LOVE with you! There's no other girl, or guy for that matter, but you. You are all I see. You're all I can think about."  
His hug got even tighter, but I couldn't put my arm around him.  
In fact, I couldn't move at all.  
Beck being gay was more possible than him being in LOVE with me.  
Now, MY eyes widened.

I whispered: "I am the reason for breaking up with Jade?"  
I could feel that he was nodding his head. I could feel that I was shaking my head.  
No, no, no, no. I wasn't worth that drama. He couldn't trade Jade for someone like me.  
"You've got to be kidding me. Me? For Jade?"  
He stepped a few inches away and took my hands in his.  
"No," he said "You for me."

Me for Beck. I like how that sounded. I like how it sounded when he said 'I'm in love with you.'. I like how his breathing sounded, when he was close to me.  
I liked how he looked at me right in this moment.  
So because I liked all that, I leaned in a second time. And this time, he didn't back away.  
We kissed.  
Screw Jade and the fact she was going to hunt me down; I was kissing Beck Oliver, because he liked me, and I liked him. So much, that everything around us seemed to vanish while we kissed.  
"Let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand again and dragged me to his motorbike.  
I was pretty sure, that this was the beginning of something great.

**Oh jeez, it seemed longer, when I wrote it, haha..**  
**Hope you're not too disappointed :)**  
**I felt I captured Cat's character pretty well...**  
**So anyway. Hope you liked it, comment and favorite or just hate it and throw your computer against a wall!**  
**Have an awesome break. (Literally, or not. Haha.. ha... get it?)**


End file.
